


Читая между строк

by Veeta



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeta/pseuds/Veeta
Summary: Ты - это мир, который ты создал.Исчезнешь ты, и мир, созданный тобой, тоже исчезнет.Написано 09.10.13





	Читая между строк

\- Боже, храни Амер…

Секунда – и Тор зажимает «капитану» рот, чувствуя под рукой тепло и шероховатость кожи. Но спустя мгновение иллюзия тает, и Тор ощущает уже не тепло – прохладу, уже не шершавость – гладкость. Момент кажется каким-то неправильным, и Тор резко отдергивает руку.  
А Локи, словно инстинктивно, тянется за ней.   
И – надо же – буквально первыми словами Локи вне тюрьмы стали слова о Мстителях. Точнее о том, что они «новые любимые друзья Тора». Тор действительно считает и Капитана, и Человека из Металла, и других «Мстителей» храбрыми и сильными, но никак не друзьями. Друзья – это Огун, Фандрал, и Вольштагг, и Сиф, которые столетия воевали рядом с Тором и ради которых Тор был готов пойти если не на все, то на очень многое. Эти мидгардцы, подвергшие свои тела экспериментам ради получения супер способностей, - все равно те же смертные, и разница лишь в том, что воюют они лучше.   
Но Локи почему-то вспоминает о них, и в его насмешке, в смеющихся глазах, Тор видит толику ревности, которую Локи так и не может скрыть. И Тор бы, может быть, понял бы эту ревность, проведя он с мидгардцами пару лет, празднуя и веселясь. Но нет – они воевали, спасая Землю, а в этом никакого веселья не было, как бы там Старк ни отшучивался.  
Тор знает, что Локи искусен в выражениях, а его иллюзии практически невозможно отличить от оригинала. Но все же Локи дает брату увидеть эту, в общем-то, глупую ревность и услышать в издевке отзвуки правды. Зачем же?  
Тор медлит буквально секунду – крошечное мгновение для богов. А потом прижимает Локи к все той же колонне, как секунду назад Капитана. И Локи довольно улыбается, а Тор понимает, что впервые за вечность их мысли, как и их желания, совпадают.  
У Локи сухие губы, и Тор рад, что только он разделяет это знание. Но у Локи также на удивление приятная на ощупь кожа, однако Тор бы не рискнул сравнить ее с женской.   
А потом Локи отстраняется настолько, насколько может позволить пространство и руки Тора, крепко удерживающие его.

\- Как же будет расстроена Джейн, громовержец, - тихо и почти интимно говорит Локи, - столько прождать на Земле своего мнимого принца, преодолеть такое расстояние, а чего ради?   
Тор молчит, потому что не знает правильного ответа. Да и что считать правильным? Неужели этот неловкий поцелуй с тем, кто ему брат, если не по крови, так по желанию? У Тора сейчас больше вопросов, чем ответов.

\- А как бы отреагировала Сиф, которая любит тебя уже тысячи лун? О, я бы посмотрел на эту впечатляющую сцену ревности. В нашей милой Сиф куда больше страсти, чем в твоей девке.  
Тор убирает руку со щеки Локи только затем, чтобы переместить на шею. У него нет намерения душить и лишать воздуха, стращать и пытаться что-то доказать. Тор давно уяснил для себя, что сила бывает преимуществом только там, где его соперник обладает такой же силой. Но Локи – это другое. Его слова, улыбки, взгляды – все это нечто иное, что с трудом можно назвать силой, пусть даже для ее применения Локи не шевелит даже пальцем.   
Тору очень хочется спросить, чего же ожидал Локи, чего хотел Локи, чего хочет Локи. Но он знает, что такие вопросы утащат его на дно, потому что Локи знает, что ответить, а главное – как ответить так, как ему будет выгодно.

\- Ты знаешь, почему Джейн тут, - Тор краток, но, как видно, только такого Локи и ожидал.  
Но Локи знает, что дело тут не только в эфире. Не об эфире думал Тор, целуя Джейн, когда впервые очутился на Земле, и, конечно же, вовсе не эфир был причиной последующих поцелуев.

\- У тебя нет причин ревновать ни к Джейн, ни к кому бы то ни было.

И Локи ему не верит.

Эфир меняет Джейн, и каждый, кто видит ее, замечает это. Ее внешность остается прежней, но что-то другое, глубокое, внутреннее, покрывается тьмой чуть ли не с каждой минутой. Ее слова жестоки, глаза холодны, а в улыбках - ранее милых - чувствуется сталь.  
А еще Тор часто просыпается среди ночи, чувствуя на себе тяжелый взгляд. С ним бывало такое раньше, когда он ходил в походы и ночевал там, где приходилось. Тогда опасность могла таиться в каждой тени, так что было вполне резонно иметь чуткий сон. Но сейчас он не на поле боя, хотя сегодняшнее время с трудом можно назвать мирным.  
Тор замечает взгляд Джейн, и ее глаза, наполненные красным эфиром, следят за каждым его движением, и в их глубине нет ни единого чувства – разве что темное любопытство, от которого Тору становится не по себе.  
Все ошибались на счет эфира – и Тор, и Всеотец. Он не убивает человека, не высасывает из него энергию, а просто меняет характер и облик, создавая для себя идеального носителя. 

\- Джейн больше не греет тебе постель? – Тор не знает, как Локи может усмехаться, лежа совершенно обнаженным под ним, под Тором, принимая его щедрые ласки. 

Шутка неуместна.  
Тор не так виртуозен в насмешках, но он знает, что прикосновениями он скажет больше. И это то самое, с чем не может поспорить Локи. Никогда не мог.  
Тор прикасается губами к шраму над адамовым яблоком, под ключицей, на плече, рядом с солнечным сплетением. Локи на его касания реагирует вздохами и тихими стонами, порой превращающимися в проклятия, и Тор думает, что это лучшая месть на все его насмешки.

\- Теперь твоя очередь, - и Локи моментально слушается Тора, переворачиваясь и усаживаясь на его бедра.

И когда Локи склоняется над пахом Тора, щекоча волосами кожу на бедрах, Тор забывает и про Джейн, наполненную эфиром, и про Сиф, наполненную яростью и страстью, - вообще про все вокруг.

Тор не спит, но в полудреме видит эфирные глаза Джейн, слышит ее смех и видит ее по правую руку от Малекита. Он понимает, что это не реальность, – ведь его реальность заключается в Локи, лежащем рядом – а выдумка, но ему все равно неспокойно. Но в какой-то момент контуры стираются, и перед Тором расстилается золотой Асгард, Локи на троне, и он, Тор, стоящий перед ним на коленях. Тор улыбается сквозь сон и шепчет «мой царь». Он и не задумывается над тем, что такие грезы дарит ему сам Локи, прижимая пальцы к виску Тора.   
Сам Локи ждет, пока Тор полностью погрузится в сон, и, спустя миг, бесшумно поднимается с ложа.   
Локи тихо передвигается по галереям, освещенным светом факелов, и улыбается в предвкушении. После ночи, проведенной с Тором, у него осталось еще одно дело. Маленькое, незавершенное дело.   
Локи подходит к стене, проводит рукой, и на ее месте возникает дверь, до этого скрытая мороком. Он входит в темные покои, где по щелчку его пальцев загораются свечи в канделябрах. Локи продолжает улыбаться, подходя к связанному человеку, сидящему в кресле прямо напротив него.   
Пленник поднимает голову.

\- Доброго времени суток тебе, дорогой друг, - Локи склоняется в насмешливом реверансе, а потом резко достает из ножен кинжал, - Нам с тобой еще столько всего нужно обсудить.

Локи подходит ближе к пленному, снимая с него кляп, обхватывает пальцами его подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову.

\- Ты за это ответишь, клянусь Богом, ты ответишь, - слышатся Локи слова.

\- Непременно, - деланно соглашается Локи и кивает, проводя пальцем по скуле человека, - Но ведь здесь тебе не Америка, Капитан, так какой бог тебе поможет?

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ - https://ficbook.net/readfic/1375545


End file.
